I'm Going Home
by AiLing
Summary: My intepretation of where exactly Izzie disappeared to on the real show. From Izzie's POV. Summary sucks, but please oh please do read and review. Now no longer a one shot..
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Coming Home**

**This is just something I imagine is happening on the show, from Izzie's POV. I wanted to explore what exactly made her leave and where exactly she went. Hope you like this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's or any of its characters.**

Have you ever experienced what it's like to have the whole world crushing down on you? Because I have. Because that's exactly what I'm feeling right now. As if the entire world had stood still and was swept away from under my feet by a huge hurricane. The huge hurricane being the Chief's very words 'You're Fired'.

The words are now ringing continuously on my mind....giving me tinnitus.

'_You're fired….you're fired….you're fired…._' the very essence of the words mocking me.

I walk in trance state down the Seattle Grace corridors. As I pass by the nurses counter, the nurses gathering there were staring at me, but I just don't care. I am in a state of disbelief now. A state of denial, one of the stages of grief. Maybe somehow I'll wake up and realize that this is all just a bad dream. A nightmare. Before this, the only time I ever heard those words 'You're Fired' was while watching _'The Apprentice'._ And I found it fascinating to watch Donald Trump mention those infamous two words every week and to watch the reaction of the fired contestant. But this, I now realize, is no laughing matter.

There is no joke about it. Because I had just lost my job, lost my livelihood. What am I going to do with my life now? Ever since I stepped foot into this hospital, I never pictured myself doing any other job. Sure, I love baking, I love doing household chores, but I can't imagine myself doing these full time.

'Ouch!' I had bumped into something hard. I look up, rubbing my sore forehead. One of the new Mercy West residents, the one who was tagging along with Lexie for the entire day, holding a diary, was looking down at me, her eyes wide open.

'Oh….I'm….so so sorry….. . ' she sounded sincerely apologetic.

'It's ok' I mutter and walk away.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

I walk through the main doors of the hospital into the cool autumn breeze. I walk a few more steps, and then pause, savoring the feel of a leaf brushing against my face before dropping to the ground. I look back at the hospital, which is now looming tall and proud before me. The hospital which held many memories for me over the past years, both happy and sad memories. The place where I found a home, a family, a best friend and a husband… But right now, everything is being taken away from me. My health, my best friend, and now my job… I have lost everything in a period of a year.

And Alex, how could he do such a thing? He is my husband, I thought I had his back. But no, he just had to rat me out to the Chief…telling him I was not performing my job properly…. The more I think about it, the more angry I become.

I let out a huff, and begin walking towards the direction of the nearest bus stop. I don't know where I'm going, all I know is that I want to get as far away from this place as possible. I just want to go somewhere far, where I can just blissfully forget everything that has happened to me. I feel as if there is an external force controlling my movements.

________________________________________________________________________

I see the bus stop from afar and hurry towards the bus stop in purposeful strides. The bus is already there when I reach. But oops…the doors are closing. I try to barge in, but the door slams shut in front of my face.

'Crap!' I curse out loud. In impulsive anger, I step out in front of the bus, thinking that I can stop it….

'Hey!' someone shouts. I feel someone grabbing my hand and jerking me up onto the pavement. I finally look up to see a tall, young guy, maybe in his late 20s, with dark brown hair looking at me.

' You almost got knocked down by the bus, mam', he says in a Southern drawl.

'Oh…I'm …sorry….I mean…thanks…' I mutter…

He smiles and walks away.

I see a huge built man wearing a large apron selling lemonades beside the bus stop. Ahh….lemonades, just what I need at the moment.

I walk over to him.

'Hey miss…..lemonade for you?' he smiles.

' Yes, one please'. I say.

He begins busying himself making my lemonade…

' You know miss,' he says, smiling at me 'When life throws you lemons, you make lemonade'.

I force myself to smile back….suddenly realizing how relevant his metaphor is.

_____________________________________________________________________

I am now finally in the bus.

' Where are you heading to?' the red haired woman sitting next to me suddenly asks, jerking me out of my trance state.

'Umm….nowhere in particular….' I reply.

She looks confused, but wisely decided not to probe further.

Instead, she extended her hand to me.

' My name is Charlotte.' She says. 'What's yours?'

' I….I….my name is….' I begin to say, but then I pause.

Oh my God. What is my name again? All of a sudden, I can't recall my name.

What is happening to me?

'I'm tired.' I finally say. 'Let me sleep.'

______________________________________________________________________

I awake to the announcement that we were reaching the Seattle Central Station.

I have a feeling that I have to disembark here.

Next, I find myself standing in front of a huge map of the Seattle railway link. Then I spot something which triggers my memory. It is the name of my hometown.

I rush towards the ticket counter.

________________________________________________________________________

I am now in the train on the way back to my hometown. Somehow, along the journey, I have regained back my memory. I am Isobel Stevens, I had lost my best friend and my job, and I am married to Alex Karev. Alex….why would he do such a thing to me? Why would he betray me, his own wife?

I contemplate switching on my handphone. But instead, I remove the card and throw it out the window, watching as it flies into the autumn air.

The train makes a long stop at a station.

I make my way towards a public telephone booth and dial a familiar number.

' Hello?' the voice at the other end of the phone sounds so familiar. And so anxious.

I keep quiet.

'Hello?' the voice says again. ' Hello who is this?' Iz….if it is you…'

'It is me' I finally say.

' Izzie!' Alex exclaims. 'Where the hell have you been? Do you know that I've been trying to call you for the entire day! We had a freaking emergency here and yet I was wasting my effort and energy trying to contact you the whole day...'

' I'm sorry' I say trying to keep my voice calm.

' Oh yes, you'd better damn well be sorry…. Just walking away like that, leaving me with a damn note….'

' I'm sorry Alex, I just have to…..get away from this all. I just need time to think… I'll be back when I'm ready…'

'Ready for what? When will you be back?'

' I don't know'

'Where are you now?'

'I don't know'

Alex sighs in frustration.

Just then, I heard chaos in the background on the other end of the line.

'Iz….I've…gotta go now…..can you leave me a number or something so that I can call you back later?' says Alex suddenly.

' I don't have a number now, Alex' I reply.

Just then, the line goes dead.

I look at the receiver and sigh in frustration.

_______________________________________________________________________

I am nearer and nearer to home. As I look out the window and see the countryside, it brings back many nostalgic memories. I am reminded of my childhood in the trailer park, the times I would run around and play wild games with the other children from the trailer park. I am being reminded of the times when I would spend those lazy Sundays curling up in front of the TV with mom, watching silly soap operas and laughing together over them. And I remember the afternoons spent in the kitchen, helping her bake her delicious cakes….which was where I inherited my baking skills from. After a long long time, I am finally coming home to where I belong.

_______________________________________________________________________

I find myself standing in front of the trailer, the trailer which I grew up in, and spent my entire childhood in. Finally, I summon the courage to knock on the door.

After what seems like eternity, the door opens to reveal a blonde woman who still looks the same after all these years.

'Oh my God!!' she screams, her hands covering her face, her eyes wide open.

I grin, despite of myself. 'Yes, mom, it's me. I'm home.'

She finally regains her composure.

'Cricket! You're back!' she says over and over again, hugging me tight, not wanting to let go.

I feel tears welling up in my eyes and rolling down my cheeks.

After 20 years, I am back in the trailer park, and to my surprise, I feel like I am at home.

Like the saying goes, 'There's no place like Home.'

_**Note: In this chapter , Izzie experienced what is called a 'Dissociative fugue'. A Dissociative fugue is defined as an impulsive, sudden travel away from customary home or work and failure to remember important aspect of previous identity. Memory loss is sudden and is associated with purposeful, unconfused travel, for extended periods of time. It is precipitated by emotional trauma, and intense internal conflict. Fugue appears to be brief, lasting from hours to days.**_

**Reviews are very much appreciated! **


	2. Author's notegood news!

Dear readers,

Thank you so much for your support for this story.

This was originally a one shot…but…

Guess what- I've decided to continue this story after all! What inspired me- the season 6 finale! : )

I'll post the 2nd chapter within the next 2 days.

I would suggest that you read the first chapter first…


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, here is the next chapter! : ) **

**Chapter 2**

' Cricket, I can't believe you're home! ' mom says for the hundredth time as we sit together at the kitchen counter, ( like the good old times) sipping on some hot chocolate.

' Yeah, I also can't believe that I'm home' I mutter more to myself, looking down at the floor.

Now, you see, I know I sound ungrateful when I say this, but my mom isn't the sharpest person in the whole world. Most of the time, she would be the last to realize that something is wrong or that someone is upset.

But this time, she could sense it. She slowly reaches her arm towards me and pulls me into a cautious hug. It was like she wanted to reach out to me and hug me, but at the same time she wanted to give me some personal space. Suddenly, I miss the warm hugs I used to get all the time from her when I was much younger.

' Is there something troubling you dear? You wanna talk about it?' she asks warmly.

I contemplate on whether to tell her everything. Actually, I don't even know where to start. So much had happened over the past few years and I was so out of touch with her for the past few years, that I don't even know what to tell her now.

Just as I was about to answer, the house phone rings, and mom gives me an apologetic smile before answering the call.

I am lost in my own world again, before something my mom says catches my attention.

' You mean Isobel? Umm…she is …'

I tap my mom hard on her shoulder to get her attention. And I mouth to her 'no', shaking my head. For a while, she stares looking blank before she finally gets what I mean and goes back to talking on the phone…

' Hello…umm…oh sorry…I got carried away….it's just that she hasn't been home for so long now, and I miss her so much that the mention of her name sets me into tears. I've been sitting here waiting for her to come back for years now' she says, pretending to cry. I stifle a giggle from where I am sitting. My mom can be hilarious and a drama queen at times. And a rather good actress as well.

'So..ermm…Alex is it? ' she continues, faking sobs….'You mean she just disappeared? You want me to call the police? Or to put up poster signs of her missing?'

' Oh ok, well….thanks so much for letting me know, I'll try my best to see what I can do from here.'

Mom puts down the phone at stares me down, her hands on her hips.

' Mom, that was a great performance!' I manage to say. She lets out of huff, and sits next to me.

'Now Isobel, you have a lot of explaining to do. First off, let's start by…who is this Alex guy who is looking for you? He sounded frantic, and nervous on the phone.'

' A colleague of mine' I say matter-of-factly.

' Well, is there something going on between you two? ' mom probes again. 'Because from the sound of it, it is more that just being colleagues…..'

I hate to admit it, but mom is becoming more perceptive with age.

' Errmm….he's my…husband….I mean ex-husband…ermm I mean…' I mutter nervously. I think I can feel my face flushing.

The cup of hot chocolate mom was holding crashes on the kitchen floor, startling both of us. The chocolate leaks out of the cup and spills onto the floor. I concentrate my vision on the leaking drink, not wanting to look at my mom's expression.

' Your husband?' she finally manages to croak out. 'Isobel, you got married and you never told me? Your mom? You know how long I've waited to see you walk down that aisle? Or even to walk you down the aisle since your father disappeared long ago?'

' I know…it was just that…' I don't know how to answer her. Actually, to think of it, I don't know why I hadn't thought of even inviting my own mother to my wedding that time. But it doesn't matter anymore, because as far as I am concerned, the wedding is over.

Feeling guilty, I finally decided to fill my mom in on every single detail of my life over the past few years. My job in Seattle Grace, which I loved and gave me so much satisfaction, even if it was stressful at times. My colleagues who were also my friends – Meredith who has always been there for me even if I get jealous of her sometimes, Cristina, who even though we never got along, tried to save my life. George, who died in the bus accident. And Alex…Alex who I initially though was a jerk, but who I ended up falling for, and marrying. I talked about my marriage to Alex..and how I thought it was so beautiful, until he decided to rat me out to the Chief, who fired me. And I told mom about my cancer, how it had spread to my lungs, to my liver and to my brain. At this, she started crying. She didn't know that it was that serious, the impression she got when she last visited Seattle was that it was just a benign condition. And I didn't even bother to tell her the ugly truth that time.

Now I feel sorry for leaving her in the dark about all these things all these years. I just hold her as she sobs in my arms.

' Oh Isobel…I didn't know how much you had to go through these past years….'

' It's ok mom, I say hugging her tight. It's ok, I am strong. I'm your Cricket...I'll get through this…'

Mom stops crying at looks at me, smiling through the tears. She cups my face and says 'Yes, you've always been my cricket. You're always so full of strength and determination, I've seen that in you since you were young. I've always known that you're going to be a strong, capable and successful person one day'.

Somehow this makes me tear up a little. Because as far as I'm concerned, I'm far from successful, at least not at the moment. I've just lost my job, my marriage is in ruins. But somehow, everything mom says makes the situation better.

For the few months, I enjoy mom's company at home. We would snuggle on the couch in front of the TV for hours, watching sappy soap operas and crying over them. We would bake in the kitchen for hours, and then enjoy the delicious results of our toil. And we would chat for hours too, until late at night.

Meanwhile, I had found a part-time job as a waitress at a local restaurant. The pay is of course much lower than what I earned as an intern and subsequently as a resident in Seattle Grace, but it doesn't matter, because I love the working environment there. The staff and even the boss are very friendly, and even the customers are easy going as well. The hours are flexible too.

Slowly, the memories of my old life in Seattle Grace is starting to fade away…..

One day, several months later, I'm sitting on the couch with mom, worn out after a shift in the restaurant. She is flipping through the channels, trying to find a good programme to watch. _Desperate Housewives._ Nah, too scandalous, I tell her. _Glee._ Too high-schoolish.. _Grey's Anatomy._ Too similar to my previous life which I want to totally forget about. _The prime news._ We finally settle with watching the news, thinking that it's good too to know about what's going on with the world around us. The news anchor was reporting about Iraq again, which bores me to death. I am about to change channel again….when suddenly something grabs my attention.

' _Breaking news: There has been a shooting at the Seattle Grace Hospital today. An armed man, who was reportedly the husband of a patient who died in the hospital a few weeks ago, has returned to the hospital with a vengeance, and shot several doctors and nurses at the hospital today. The current casualty count we have right now is 11 dead and many more injured. Currently we are unable to release yet the names of the dead.'_

I continue staring at the TV screen, stunned as another news report comes in. I can't believe what I had just heard. It's like I'm hallucinating. Mom rests her hand on my shoulder sympathetically.

Suddenly, all the thoughts come rushing in. The news said 11 dead and many injured. Were my friends among those casualties? Was Alex among them? I had to know! If Alex was one of them shot, he would never know that I actually love him. If Mer was one of those casualties, she would never know how much I appreciate her friendship and I would never get to apologize to her for walking away again after she begged me to stay. If Cristina was one of them, she would never know how much I appreciate how she stood up for me in fighting against cancer.

Suddenly, I know exactly what I need to do. I run to my bedroom to grab my handbag. I dump a few clothes into my luggage. Mom now appears at my bedroom door.

'Isobel? Cricket what are you doing? Where are you going?'

I zip up my luggage and walk casually towards her, hugging her.

' I've to go now Mom. Back to where I belong. It has been a good few months, and I'm glad to spend it with you. But I've to go back now. I love you so much, please take care of yourself ok?' I am almost in tears now as I give her a big hug.

She nods, not saying a word. I know this must be hard for her, seeing me leave again. But I also know that she understands.

Soon, I'm in the bus again…this time bringing me back to the place called Seattle. The place where I now call Home.

_Well I'm going Home, to the place where I belong…. _

_And where your love has always been enough for me…_

**I hope you like this chapter! If you do, please oh please do review! I appreciate reviews and feedback a lot! **

**Btw, do you realize that the word 'Home' in the title now has a new meaning? ;)**

**Song credit- I'm Going Home – Daughtry**

**p.s I wish Katherine Heigl would return to the show..so we can see Izzie again..**

**p.p.s I've changed the title from 'I'm Coming Home' to 'I'm Going Home'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Going Home- chapter 3**

Seattle Grace seems like a totally different hospital from the one I left just a few months ago.

First off, there was a huge crowd gathering outside the hospital. And there were a bunch of reporters….busy interrogating a few of the hospital staff who were willing to answer their questions. I could recognize some of the staff, a few nurses, and a couple of residents whom I never got to know well.

Then I spot him, the Chief Richard Webber, who fired me. He had his back turned to me, so he can't see me . He is busy answering some probing questions from a reporter who looks more like a paparazzi to me.

I sneak away from the crowd and stand in front of the main entrance door. The door which I last walked out of a few months ago, and never walked back into, until now.

I take a deep breath and am about to step into the building, when I feel a tap on my shoulder, and jump in fright. The news mentioned that the shooter had shot himself, but still…I am weary. It is one of the security guards in the hospital, the one whom I've always smiled and waved at whenever I pass by him.

' Dr. Stevens…you're back!' he smiles.

' Yes, I'm back and I need to make sure that all my friends are ok.' I smile back. 'I'm glad to see that you're fine.'

' Nobody is fine, Stevens. Not after the traumatic incident.' He sighs. 'Nobody will ever be the same again.'

It saddens me to hear that statement.

I'm about to step in again….when he stops me.

' Wait…you wouldn't want to go in there'

I stare back at him. 'Why not?'

'Because there is blood everywhere. Lots and lots of blood. And bodies too, there are still some bodies left inside. I don't think you'd want to see that.'

The hair on the back of my neck rises at his words.

Without another word, I run into the building before he can stop me again.

I take out my new cellphone from my pocket, and realize that I had lost all my contacts. In this modern age, all you need to do is to speeddail a number, you don't memorize people's phone numbers anymore. Since I threw my old handphone away, I don't even have the phone numbers of all my beloved friends. This sucks, this really sucks.

I think I roughly remember Meredith's no… I key it in, and get a voicemail message.

I sigh in defeat and decide to walk myself to the surgical department.

* * *

The corridors, which were usually bustling with activity, is now eerily quiet and deserted. It is dark and there is not a single soul in sight. There is a body lying outside the storage room. I can feel myself shivering at the eerie atmosphere, it's as if the spirit of the dead were looming around. I look around me apprehensively, as if expecting someone or something to just lunge out at me from nowhere.

And that was exactly what happened next.

I almost jump out of my skin when I feel something pounce at me from behind.

I scream and turn around to face my assailant.

And gasp in shock at what I see.

The person standing in front of me is a pale shadow of her usual self. Her dirty blonde wavy hair is in a mess, her shoulders are sagging and there are eyebags under her eyes. She almost looks like a ghost herself…maybe she is one after all, after being shot by the gunman… I will never forgive myself if that is the case!

' Mer?' I ask cautiously…hoping that it's the real person. 'I've been trying to call you…'

' You're back' she whispers as if she couldn't believe it ' Iz…you're back…'

' Yes I am…I've to check whether you are all ok…'

At that, she shakes her head, and tears begin rolling down her cheeks.

'No, we're not ok…Derek has been shot….He's in ICU now..'

' Oh God' I cover my mouth in shock.

' And…Alex…he…he has been shot too'

Her words piercedmy heart deep. I had a bad feeling that something had happened to him. Now he would never be able to forgive me.

'Is he….'

' They've transferred him to Seattle Pres a few hours ago…he's in stable condition now, I think. I heard that Lexie and Mark are taking care of him..'

Her sobs have now turned full fledged and I pull her into a big hug, knowing that she really needs one at the moment. God knows what hell they've been through. I am half thankful that I was spared of the trauma, but half wishing that my friends all didn't have to go through that horrible experience.

We stand that way for a good few minutes before I realize there is blood in my hands, and look around to see where the source is from.

' Mer, are you bleeding? Did he shoot you as well?'

' No, he pointed the gun at me but he didn't shoot me….'

I look down at her scrub pants which were drenched in blood and I suddenly realize where all the blood was coming from.

She lets out a sob. ' I thought the bleeding has stopped! I just changed my scrub pants. The cramps have stopped a few hours ago.' She is now crying again.

Suddenly I realize what is going on with her. It looks like she's going to really need my support. No mother has to go through what she is going through now.

' Mer…I'm so sorry….'

She shakes her head, stifling the sobs. 'It's ok…I'll go to the Gynae department now...I'll get Cristina to go with me..y/ou go ahead and be with Alex. He needs you now. He's in Room 311, ICU unit in Seattle Pres.'

* * *

In contrast to Seattle Grace, Seattle Pres is packed with people. The rooms were full with patients and family members, and I had to push my way through the crowds at the corridors.

Finally, I find Room 311 of the ICU unit. I stand outside the wooden door, taking a deep breath before knocking twice.

The young woman who answers the door is also a pale ghost of her true self. She looks so pale and tired, as if she had not slept in days and the weight of the whole world is on her. And her hair…wait…what did she do to her hair? Did she dye it blonde?

Lexie gasps in shock when she sees me. Her initial look of surprise slowly turns into a look of pure guilt, and she can't look at me in the eye.

' He has been calling for you' she says quietly, still not looking at me.

She quietly leads me into the room, where I see Alex lying down motionless on the bed, attached to several IV lines, a urinary catheter and a blood transfusion bag and a beeping monitor attached to him. I look at the vital sign monitor. His current BP is 125/85mmHg, very good, his pulse rate is 90 beats permin, a bit tachycardic, but that's ok, his SPO2 is 98%, not a 100%, but still acceptable. His heart monitor shows sinus rhythm which is good.

I slowly take a seat next to him and take his right hand into me.

' Alex' I whisper. No response.

' Alex' I call louder. This time, he opens his eyes slightly to look at me.

'Iz?' he croaks weakly. 'Iz, is that you? Really you?'

I smile through my tears. 'Yes, it's really me, Alex. I'm here'.

' Am I dreaming again?'

My heart feels like it has been pierced through yet again.

' No, you're not…it's real this time', I squeeze his hand, maybe a little too hard, as he winces in pain.

' Oh…I'm so sorry. Where does it hurt?'

' My whole body hurts, it's like a whole freakin' train has run over me..'

I had to giggle at the comparison. That is so Alex, and I'm glad he's still the old Alex I love.

He tries to get up, but he is too weak. He finally gives up and props back down on his pillow.

' Do you need a drink? ' I offer.

' It's ok…Lexie has just given me some water…'

Lexie…I had forgotten about her…

I look around the room to see that she has already left the room.

' She's been taking care of you all this while?'

He nodded his head.

' But I still love you Iz…'

I smile. ' I love you too, you know…'

Alex is asleep again, after being given some morphine for his pain.

I step out of the room, and see to my surprise, Lexie leaning outside the bedroom, looking like she had just finished crying.

' Lexie…'

She still doesn't dare to look at me in the eye.

' Lexie… I just want to say thank you for taking care of Alex for me. Thank you for being there for him when I wasn't.'

Her reaction surprises me.

She shakes her head saying 'It's my fault…it's all my fault…'

' I'm sorry?'

' I'm the one who caused Alex to get shot, I'm so sorry…'

' I…don't get you….you're not a bad person…how can you…'

' The shooter, Mr. Clark, he was looking for me.. he was supposed to shoot me, but instead he shot so many innocent people. I was the one who killed his wife…I turned off her life support'

Tears roll down her eyes.

' Lexie…it's not your fault…'

' No…don't pretend to act nice towards me! I am a horrible slut of a person. I killed someone's wife, and I slept with someone's husband…'

She suddenly gasps and covers her mouth in shock…and finally looks at me with her brown eyes wide open.

I have to stifle a giggle. She looks so young and innocent.

' It's ok, I've been there, done that…'

She tilts her head, looking at me.

' I can forgive you for sleeping with my husband, but on one condition…now he belongs to me again.'

She nods her head sadly, not saying a word, but I can tell that at least half the burden has been lifted off her shoulders.

' And Lexie?'

' Huh?'

' I think Mark Sloan really likes you..'

She doesn't answer, but I think she is considering.

She walks away as I walk back into Alex's room.

* * *

Alex wakes up again after a few hours.

' Iz? You're still here?'

' Yes Alex, I'm still here. And I'll be here when you wake up again. I'll never leave you ever again, I promise…'

He smiles, and drifts back off to sleep.

Just then, there is a knock on the door.

Meredith and Cristina come in with some water for Alex and some chocolate for me.

As we gather around Alex's bed, it is almost like the good old days again. And I know that George is looking at us from above.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you do, please do click the button and review! Reviews and reviewers are the best! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh wow…seriously….I never expected so many responses, in fact this is the first time ever a chapter of a fanfic of mine gets that many reviews! Thank you all so much for reviewing! You guys are AWESOME! :D**

**This chapter is especially for all of you who reviewed and support my story, because your reviews motivate me to write this chapter….;) ( I didn't know whether to continue or not initially)**

**Just so you know, in this fic, the divorce papers were never brought up…**

**Chapter 4**

It's now late at night, and the atmosphere at Seattle Pres has calmed down somewhat. Family members have gone back, and the patients, at least half of them transferred from Seattle Grace, are now asleep.

I sit beside Alex, trying but failing to concentrate on the book 'Eat Pray Love' by Elizabeth Gilbert which I just bought not too long ago. This book has actually given me a new perspective in life, I recommend everyone to read it!

I look at Alex who is now peacefully sleeping, the monitor still monitoring his vital signs.

His heart is now in sinus rhythm after they'd given him adenosine for his sinus tachycardia. His temperature has also gone down, and his blood pressure is still in the normal range (I heard that it had been low before they transfused blood to him). The nurse had given him morphine for his pain, which of course acts as a very powerful sedative, which explains why he had been knocked out from evening until now.

Looking at him now brings back lots of memories of the good old times we shared together in Seattle Grace. I remember how I used to think of him as a downright rude and nasty jerk the first time we were assigned together to Bailey. I also remember how I was the first among us to realize that he actually has a soft side to him, which he would mysteriously only show when I'm alone with him. Once, I asked him 'Why do you act so nice towards me but act like such a jerk to others?' and he just smirked in response. I recall the one night when I was mad, no livid at him for ignoring me for the whole night and not even bothering to kiss me goodnight during our very first date. How was I supposed to know that he had been distracted about his board exams back then? Well, he more than made it up by marching up to me in Joe's and giving me the most passionate kiss ever in front of a whole crowd. The next time I was really mad at him was when I caught him sleeping with nurse Olivia, but somehow he had the charm in him which always made me forgive him again and again.

Once he brought me a whole velvet cake when everyone else forgot about my birthday. He stood by me through the whole Denny issue, and even understood when I said I could see Denny.

When I almost died, I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes.

And our wedding, it was so beautiful, it was a day I would cherish forever. Alex's vows which I found out later were adapted from a patient's graduation speech, was one of the best and most sincere speeches I've ever heard.

Alex stirs a little. He opens his eyes to look straight at me.

'Iz…' he croaks weakly.

I put my book away.

' Alex, I'm still here' I smile. ' Do you need some water?'

When he nods his head, I pass him a glass of plain water which he gulps down as if he hasn't drank for ages. I had to help him up, he is still too weak to sit up by himself.

' Iz….I'm just so glad that you're back…' he says quietly, the croak from his voice now gone.

' Me too'.

' Iz…you don't mind me asking….why did you leave?'

I sigh. I should've known this was coming.

I take my time in answering. 'I was upset because I got fired from this hospital which has been my livelihood, my second home.'

' I understand you're upset….but why did you leave me too?'

When I don't answer, he went on... 'Do you know how much pain and hurt you caused

me by just leaving like that? I tried to contact you and locate you for months…I couldn't even do anything else. I almost got fired because of that too!' His voice is beginning to get hoarse again.

I wince and close my eyes. This conversation is becoming too painful for me.

Instead of answering, I pour another cup of water and offer it to him.

As he gulps down the second cup, I decide to make things straight with him..

'Alex….' I say slowly and softly…' Did you tell the Chief about my mistake that day? Did you tell him that I was incompetent?'

Alex chokes on his drink. When he chokes for a few continuous seconds I start to get worried. What if he turns hypoxic?

I call the nurse to get the intubation equipment ready, as I gently pat his back. I should've waited for him to at least swallow his drink before asking him the question!

'Iz, what makes you think that?' Alex finally asks when he has gotten over his choking fit. 'You know I'm your husband, I would never do such a thing! I'm always by your side…'

He looks at me sincerely as he says this.

Suddenly, it dawns upon me that no, Alex had not betrayed me at all. He had not ratted me out to the Chief. Why oh why did I assume such a thing? And by assuming such a thing, I ended up losing not only my job, but a husband as well.

Before I know it, tears are now forming in my eyes. I try to wipe them away angrily, but now tears are rolling freely down my eyes. And soon, before I could stop, I am now sobbing uncontrollably.

Alex tries to reach out his hand to touch me, but I am standing to far away for him.

He gives up and plops his hand back on the bed.

' I'm so sorry' I blurt out between my sobs. 'Alex, I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have left, I'm so sorry for leaving and hurting you'

He taps his hand on the space beside him, gesturing me to come join him on the bed.

I walk gingerly towards his bed and slowly take my place on the bed beside him, careful not to move him and cause any unnecessary pain. He winces a bit as I make myself comfortable beside him.

' Sorry, does it hurt?'

' No…I'm tough. I can take a bit of hurt'

I laugh despite myself.

' Alex, I'm sorry….'

He places his fingers on my lips to hush me.

' Enough of that.. I'm a Karev and Karevs are tough. And they forgive people as well.'

I smile through my tears.

' Thanks for forgiving me and taking me back'

He smirks. ' You owe me one Iz'

Now both of us are laughing, like the good old days.

We remain silent for a while, and I think he's about to drift back to sleep again, but I have to ask him one last question first..

'Alex?'

'Huh?'

' Do you want a baby?'

' What?'

' Do you want kids?'

' Now?' he croaked..

I laugh.

'No, when you recover. Anyways, I'm the one who's going to carry the baby not you. My doctor has told me during my last checkup that I'm now healthy enough to go through pregnancy.'

'Yes, but I need to get strong first if I'm to take care of you and the baby'

' So you're in?'

He smirks. ' Dude, I knew I was in the moment I donated my sperm…do you remember that day?'

I giggle, thinking of our frozen embryos, our potential children waiting to be implanted into me so that they can grow and be brought into this world.

' Our daughter will be as beautiful as you' Alex says suddenly.

I smile 'Our son will be tough as you, because he's a Karev'.

Alex smirks. 'Of course'

We both drift off to sleep side by side on the narrow hospital bed, dreaming of the future….

**This chapter explores much more about Izzie/Alex's relationship…and their reconciliation… I hope you like it! If you do...yeap, you know what to do, click the review button and review! Once again, you guys are awesome! : )**

_p.s. I was watching E! News earlier tonight when I saw a news report about a rumor that Katherine Heigl is contemplating returning to the Grey's set. I really hope that she returns! Izzie and Alex are meant for each other. So are Lexie and Mark._


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are amazing : ) This final chapter is dedicated to all of you who have supported my story throughout.. It's fluff, with a tad bit of sexual talk..**

**I don't know the exact details of how an IVF procedure is being performed, I only know the rough details from what I've learnt. So don't hesitate to correct me if I miss out on anything..**

**One year later...**

Today is the day. The big day. The day when the embryos get implanted into me, and hopefully, if everything goes well, I will become pregnant. I had stop chemotherapy for more than a year now, and my oncologist had given me the go, but not before warning me about the high risk of miscarriage and a deformed baby. But being Isobel Stevens, I choose to look at the bright side of things.

I couldn't sleep the night before, I was just too excited about the prospect of becoming pregnant soon.

Alex and I are now in an examination room in the Obs/Gyn department. Lexie and Meredith are both currently booked in the Obs department now, I'm happy to say. Hopefully, I'll join them too, soon.

Alex is holding my hand and smiling down at me as I lie down on the bed, shivering with anticipation. The seconds seem to be ticking by very slowly now, it's as if the whole world has stopped moving.

There is a knock at the door, and Dr. Lee finally walks in. She is the best Obstetrician and Gynaecologist in Seattle Grace (well, after Addison left), and both Mer and Lexie are also under her care now.

'So…big day huh?' she smiles at both of us, seeing the anxious look on our faces.

' You both are doctors too so you know what this procedure involves right?'

' Yes, you'll implant our fertilized embryos into my uterus, where it'll hopefully implant and grow into a healthy baby.' I smile.

' Right, do you know the complications?'

' One or more of the embryos might fail to implant. Also, more than one embryo might get implanted, meaning there is a chance of a multiple pregnancy.' Alex adds.

'Twins.' I whisper to him, looking right into his eyes.. 'Or triplets, that'd be awesome'… He smiles in response and squeezes my hand.

She holds up a petri dish for us to see. 'You can't see them right now, but inside this dish, are 3 embryos, formed a year ago, waiting to be implanted into your uterus. I'm going to insert all 3 into your uterus, but I cannot guarantee that all 3 will implant successfully to the uterine wall. You'd be lucky to have one or two implanted, to be honest. Given your history of cancer and chemotherapy treatment, there is a much higher risk of miscarriage...'

I swallow nervously and nod. I know there is always a risk of failure, but it's still at least worth a try, right?

'Alright, let's get the show down the road'

Alex holds my hand tight, as I try not to think about what is going on down below. I can now feel a tube being inserted into my vagina and travelling higher up. It's not painful, it's just an uncomfortable feeling. Instead, I think about happy thoughts, such as a baby growing inside of me. Holding a baby in my arms. I know this is not the first time I've experienced this, but this time it'll be totally different. With Hannah, I was still so young, I was totally not ready for all of this. This time, I am.

Before I know it, the entire procedure is over.

'We're done' Dr. Lee smiles. 'I've done my part, and now the waiting game begins..'

I am instructed to lie down on the bed for at least half and hour, as a precautionary measure.

Dr. Lee now leaves the two of us alone in the room again.

' That was fast' Alex says, kissing my forehead.

' I can't believe it, this is so surreal'. I say. 'I mean, right now, one embryo or two is probably implanting into the wall of my uterus right now. And just like that, I'm going to be pregnant.'

Alex smirks. ' That is such a medical statement…it kills away all the special and lovey dovey feelings associated with having a baby'

I shrug. 'Well? We are doctors after all.' (Yes, I got my job back in Seattle Grace).

' I know this IVF procedure is not as romantic as having a baby the natural way...I mean it doesn't involve the sex part…..'

He laughs. 'Well, at least we can have sex without protection as much as we want without worrying about having too many children.'

' Well, I might start ovulating again, you never know..'

We were sent home a hour later and told to return to the clinic 5 weeks later to find out if the embryos have implanted.

**1 month after…**

This is another D-day for us. Today we are going to find out if the embryos have implanted , and whether I'm actually pregnant.

So far, I have managed to resist the urge to buy a pregnancy test and find out the fast way. Maybe it's because I didn't want to ruin this moment, the moment when we find out from the doctor herself.

To tell the truth, I am not feeling terribly optimistic about the outcome. So far, I have shown no symptoms of pregnancy whatsforever, no morning sickness, no cravings, no swollen and tender breasts.. Mer has been telling me that maybe these symptoms don't appear until later, but I'm still unconvinced.

Alex is beside me again, squeezing my hands for support. I can feel that he is as nervous as I am, although I think it's more like he is feeling nervous for me. He knows how devastated I would be if it turns out there is no baby.

' Ok, are you ready? Moment of truth' Dr Lee says, as she squirts the cold gel on my abdomen.

She moves the wand around my abdomen, frowning in concentration. I am starting to get worried. This is not a good sign, is it?

' There is nothing?' I whisper, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

She doesn't answer me, and instead continues on navigating the wand across my abdomen. I am starting to get anxious.

'Oh!' she suddenly exclaims, just as I'm about to resign to a negative outcome.

' There, you see? She points to a small black spot on the screen. Tiny, but it's there.

' That is the implanted embryo. I only can see one, but this is definitely it.'

Alex and I stare at the screen in wonder. Yes, there it is, our baby, making his or her presence known to us. Our tiny little miracle.

Before I realize it, tears are now rolling down my eyes. Alex squeezes my hand, I think I can see tears forming in his eyes as well.

We are going to be parents.

I am now already imagining our future together. Birthday parties. Sleeepovers. Chauffering to classes. Not a bad future indeed.

' Congrats, you two!' Dr. Lee says as she prints several copies of the sonogram to pass to us. She turns to me. ' I will now do your booking, you're to come back for follow up every month, because your past medical history of cancer puts you under a high risk category.'

I nod. All that matters now is that I'm pregnant and I'm going to be a mom- for real this time.

**8 months later….**

The pregnancy itself was surprisingly uneventful, considering it was a high risk pregnancy. Other than the morning sickness, lethargy and a bit of a scare once when I spotted, I was otherwise fine throughout the pregnancy.

The labour had been long, but they had put me on generous epidural, mainly because of my medical background, so it wasn't so painful

Anyways, all these pale in comparison to the little blue bundle of joy I now hold in my arms, which I can't stop staring at in amazement. Little George Daniel Karev was born full term in the wee hours of the morning on September 15th, 2012, weighing 3.2kg and measuring 50cm in length. His APGAR score has been perfect, and everything else about him is perfect as well. Of course I have to name him after my best friend George. How can I ever forget about him? He looks every bit the perfect combination of Alex and I, from the brown hair (which he takes after his father) to the brown eyes to his sharp nose(which he inherits from me). I think I even can see a bit of George OMalley in him.

George now opens his eyes to look at me. He stares at me as if trying to scrutinize me, trying to find out who I am. Just a few hours old, and he is already thinking so smart.

He whimpers and starts to cry.

'Are you hungry dear? You want some milk?' I whisper to him, as I attach him to my breast. As if on reflex, he begins sucking on my nipple hungrily.

Alex now enters the room.

' Oh what a wonderful sight to behold' he jokes, smiling.

I roll my eyes at him playfully. 'Are you saying that my breasts are now not as appealing to you anymore because I'm using them to feed your son now?'

' No, I didn't say anything' he chuckles as he kisses my forehead and takes his seat beside us. 'Oh, you have such as healthy appetite, young man'

George is now asleep again after his feed, and Alex and I are just enjoying watching our son sleep.

' I just can't believe it- that he's here now and we're now parents' I whisper to Alex, careful not to wake our son up.

' Me too- I can't believe that I'm now a Dad' he whispers back.

Someone knocks on the door. Looks like we have some company.

Lexie comes in, carrying little Dylan in her arms. Mer follows her in, carrying little Caryn in her arms. 'Sorry, we just wanted our kids to meet their new playmate' says Mer.

We're one big happy family after all. I'm living my dream.

**So there you go, the final chapter of this fanfic! I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it :):Your support really helped a lot in helping me finish it. .once again, thank you all for your support for this fic! And yes, this is my hope for Izzie and Alex in the next (and final) two seasons..**

_p.s. Little George shares the same birthday as me ;) _

_p.p.s I don't know if you've realized it, but all my post-season 6 finale fics are linked together. You just have to sort out the timelines…so yeah, it's worth checking out my other post season 6 fics (Surviving, If Tomorrow Never Comes, My Little Sister and In The Future ) ;)_


End file.
